Dirty Little Secret
by AlwaysPadfoot
Summary: Not all Slytherins are evil, but that also means that not all Gryffindors are saints. Warnings inside.


**Dirty Little Secret**

**AlwaysPadfoot**

* * *

**Warnings (Don't like, don't read)**: Violence, Dark!Hugo, Torture, Sexual Harassment/Non-Con Limes, Cousincest, Implied Cousincest, Implied Incest

**Mandatory Prompt**: Students are to write a story based on a duel; stories are to be no longer than 1000 words and no shorter than 500 words

**Optional prompts**: Bloody Hell - A character must break an arm - Next-Gen - Violence - Ha! You missed, Potter! What are you going to do now? - Going to the Hospital Wing (If you squint)

* * *

Lily Potter wished a million times over that she hadn't gotten detention on Halloween. Similar to her father, the thirty-first October brought all sorts of misfortune and she felt incredibly vulnerable walking through the corridors alone. Last year she fell off her broom during practice and was in the Hospital Wing for a week. The year before that, she broke up with Dominique. Lily assumed that nothing could get any worse this year. Besides it was half-eleven, there was only thirty minutes left of Halloween and in five she'd be safe inside the Slytherin Common Room. She wouldn't have to worry then because Louis would probably be waiting up for her.

Lily reached the entrance hall with no fuss and she turned into the dungeons feeling reassured that this Halloween would be different to the others. She walked a little faster than she usually would, but only because of the day.

"Everte Statum."

The voice came out of no where and a shock of purple smashed into Lily, knocking her through an open classroom door, her body colliding with the floor harshly. She quickly got to her feet and pointed her wand back at door. No one approached it, but she jumped out of skin when it slammed and Lily heard the lock bolt shut. She whipped around and a figure stood in the half light of the dungeon.

"Stupefy," she shouted.

"Ha. You missed, Potter! What are you going to do now?"

"Hugo?" Lily frowned, lowering her wand, "What the hell are you playing at?"

"I think I should be asking you that," he said.

Lily scowled, confused by her cousin's behaviour. Although, this hadn't been the only time she was confused by Hugo's actions, they were darker to say the very least. His wand was raised towards her even though hers was lowered.

"I have no idea what -" Lily began.

"Let me refresh you memory: Dominique and Rose," Hugo countered, his face half-hidden by the shadows, "I thought having sex with my sister was enough, but your own brother."

Lily froze. Having a relationship with a cousin wasn't particularly wrong, but for someone to find out about her and James was a disaster waiting to happen. She squirmed slightly before defending herself, "I am not having sex with my brother."

"Bloody hell, and I thought you were smarter than that, Lily," Hugo smirked, "I saw you, when was it? The night before we came back to Hogwarts?"

"You're lying," she retorted. If people found out, James would be fired from his job and would face a trial for having sex with someone who was underage. After all, she was still sixteen and the age of consent was seventeen in the wizarding world.

"But I saw you. He took you into his bed, took off your clothes, shall I continue?" He practically whispered, but he didn't wait, "He kissed your breasts, suckled at you nipples, didn't he? Then when everything was heightened, he plunged into your hot pu -"

"Stop, stop," Lily interrupted, she lifted her wand, "Obliviate."

Hugo deflected the spell with one simple flick of his wrist sending it hurtling into the wall. Lily, infuriated by her and her brother's foolishness, angered by her cousin being so forward, started shouting out all the spells she could think of in order to be in a position to obliviate her Gryffindor cousin.

"Stupefy," she yelled, watching as Hugo simply slid out of the way of it.

"Is that the best you've got?"

Lily fiercely responded with a shower of hexes and spells. Just like the others Hugo either deflected them or gracefully jumped out of the way. He didn't seem to respond in any way, which pissed Lily off even more. He used to be so different. If someone had even considered shooting a spell at him, he would do exactly the same back, but now he simply took in all her spells and deflected them, not uttering a single curse in retaliation.

"Incarcerous."

When it missed again, Lily growled, "Confringo."

Fiery lines of orange just missed Hugo and Lily stopped, shocked that she would use curse on her cousin. He too seemed shocked at Lily's use of the exploding curse, but he quickly took advantage of her vulnerability, "Expelliarmus."

Lily's wand flew from her hand and into his, before he chucked it away into the darkness, "My turn."

A streak of blue collided with her arm, spinning her to the floor. Lily gasped in pain as the bones in her upper arm shattered. She bit back tears, biting the inside of her cheek so hard she drew blood just so she didn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Her arm was definitely broken, that plus her wand gone, she couldn't see how her situation could get any worse.

"Crucio."

Her eyes widened in consternation, a red flash lighting up the room. Her body jerked sporadically, pain blistering under her skin, burning through her bloodstream as Hugo held her under the cruciatus curse for seemed like hours rather than seconds. Lily screamed out, louder and louder, hoping someone would hear, but nobody came to her rescue.

Then it stopped. She listened, breathing heavily as he walked over and crouched down beside her, "I guess I win that duel, cousin."

"What do you want, Hugo?" She stammered, her body still shaking from the after effects of the Unforgiveable curse.

"It's so simple when you think about it, you could have answered your own question, Lily," he replied, his fingers trailing down the side of her face whilst his other hand rested on her thigh. Lily's heart near-stopped, her body was screaming at her to move, but she couldn't find the energy to try and escape. Hugo ran his hand under her skirt, until his long pale fingers lay possessviely atop her underwear. Lily jerked slightly as his nails dug into her just enough to stop her moving.

"First Dominique, then my sister," Hugo cooed, "You're going to break up with James to start with, otherwise everyone's going to know your dirty little secret."


End file.
